MATEMÁTICAS, TONTAS Y ESTÚPIDAS MATEMÁTICAS
by Akiro Uchiha
Summary: SONGFIC Matemáticas, tontas y estúpidas matemáticas... y Para colmo de males estaba el sensei ese tan perversa y jodidamente sexy... SasuHina


__

_**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, todo los personajes y el manga son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_La canción tampoco me pertenece, es tu profe del miranda_

_**MATEMÁTICAS, TONTAS Y ESTÚPIDAS MATEMÁTICAS**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matemáticas, tontas y estúpidas matemáticas… si tan solo tuviera la inteligencia de Skikamaru-san, o fuera tan agradable como para caerle muy bien al sensei como Naruto-kun (aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera), o si implemente fuera una genio nata como su primo Neji, todo fuera más fácil… ¡¡LAS MATEMATICAS FUERAN MÁS FÁCILES!! pero no… tenia que ser ella, la normal Hinata Hyūga. No es que fuera un fracaso de alumna, no para nada, hasta era una de las mejores alumnas de la Universidad, pero es que las matemáticas eran algo distinto, es como si fuera un idioma extraterrestre, algo que no se entiende y que solo los expertos pueden descifrarla… Es que no entendía como _Pitágoras _podía divertirse con algo tan tormentoso, no entendía como_Hipaso de Metaponto_había seguido ese borrascoso camino, es que simplemente no entendía.

Para colmo de males estaba el sensei: ese oscuro, callado, cerrado, abrumador, masculino, sexy, deliranteP-R-O-F-E-S-O-R… Si las matemáticas eran un martirio, estar con ese profesor era mucho más angustioso. Como no ponerte mal, si aparte de ser todo lo inteligentísimo como para dictar esa tortura, es el hombre perfecto: Alto de piel nívea, cabello negro con tonalidades azules, cuerpo perfecto, sonrisa seductora y ojos negros profundos... y su actitud era lo que le daba ese toque que lo hacia ver tan _perversa y jodidamente sexy_: serio, solo llegaba e impartía su clase, con un tono tajante y algunas veces siniestro y odioso. Así de simple y cautivador es el sensei de matemáticas: Sasuke Uchiha.

Hoy al igual que todos los días (si… porque lo que más odias es lo que más se repite) las dos últimas horas eran de Matemáticas, e igual que todos los días se comía las uñas pensando en el resultado de su examen, pero hoy debía ser diferente a los desastres de días… ¿porque? Simple, se había sacado todos los sesos estudiando

Pero…_ ¡¿Sorpresa?!..._

¡¡Noooooo!! Que había hecho ella para merecer tal martirio, había estudiado y había entendido, era como si se hubiera inyectado un poco de ese suplicio porque había llegado a comprender el análisis estático de sólidos, pero eso no decía esa estúpida nota, se suponía que había tenido que sacar un 5.0… pero… pero, SOLO HABIA SACADO 1.9. Se suponía que todo estaba bien… un momento… ¿todo esta bien y había sacado 1.9?, no, o el profesor se equivocó, o le tenia bronca o ¿la quería ver en las horas extras?...

Hinata sacudió su cabeza, no podía ser cierto lo que pensaba, pero entonces porque tenía esa mala nota en su hoja si todo estaba bien. Dejando que un suspiro de frustración escapara de su boca, se dirigió a rastras al aula 407 donde siempre terminaba cansada y sintiéndose fracasada. Dio tres golpes en la puerta, no es que no pudiera entrar, simplemente lo hacia por educación, que tal que otra persona se encontrara haciendo algo… _indebido_… su rostro se tiñó de un carmesí muy inocente… hasta donde podía llegar aquella cabecita. Abrió lentamente la puerta, esperando ver el salón lleno como de costumbre, pero solo se encontró al Profesor Uchiha en su escritorio… Esperen ¿no hay nadie más?

_Yo se que nunca te lo dije así  
A veces canto solo para mi  
solo quisiera que me oigas ahora que sigo mi instinto  
el instinto animal no fallara  
quisiera hablarte pero sin hablar  
yo se que puedo hacer que tu me comprendas  
si sigues mi juego  
_

Ahora si que estaba mal, no solo tenia que estar tres horas matándose lentamente con los fastidiosos números, sino que, estaba sola, totalmente SOLA con él, eso quería decir que solamente ella había perdido el examen… y ahora que se habla de examen, ella no lo había perdido, estaba segura de eso, entonces ¿porque ella?, ¿porque solo ella estaba en esos aprietos?, será verdad aquel pensamiento furtivo _¿la quería ver en las horas extras?_Eso no podría ser verdad. Hinata se dio un golpe mental, ¡como era posible eso!, además teniendo a toda la Universidad a sus pies, ¿para querría verla precisamente a ella?, entonces porque… ¡¡El profesor le traía una bronca pero bien dura!!.

**-Señorita ****Hyūga, ¿se va a quedar viéndome toda la noche o va a pasar?**

-**Gomen… es que…-** decidida se dirigió al profesor y le mostro su hoja, el solo atino a esbozar una sonrisa de esas Made in Uchiha – **¿por que s-saque esta m-mala nota si el proceso d-del ejercicio e-esta correcto?** - Listo lo había dicho, si su padre la hubiera visto le hubiera dado una medalla al heroísmo, a veces desearía tener una cámara de video atada a su cabeza.

El Profesor dejo de mirar donde Hinata apuntaba a su hoja, y posó sus ojos en ella. Ahora si que iba a morir, de seguro que si, pensó hinata - **Si señorita Hyūga, ya se que el procedimiento esta correcto y que el resultado esta bien, **_**pero lo que no esta bien es usted**_**- **

Ahora si, era legalmente aprobado que el profesor le traía una bronca pero bien dura, no, más que dura, era una bronca de esas de las que ni en millones de años te puedes liberar.

**-¿N-nani?... ¿c-como que yo?** – Rogaba a Kami-sama que no fuera porque simplemente se lo quedaba viendo a él en las clases y no prestaba ni cinco de atención a lo que explicaba, o que no fuera porque se imaginaba de una o mil formas como sería probar esos tentadores labios… ¿que? ¿Sorprendidos? Pero si es que hinata es una persona común, y aunque no pareciera ella también tiene sentimientos un poco _**"**_acalorados_**"**_ en su interior.

-**Si, usted es el problema**- dijo levantándose del escritorio, Hinata instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás – **todo el problema es con usted ****Hyūga, porque es usted la que se me queda mirando en las clases** – dio otro paso, ella retrocedió uno más – **es usted la que se queda en las nubes mientras yo explico los ejercicios** – otro paso más, y ella sintió un frio que le recorrió toda la espalda – **es usted la que se sienta y dobla sus piernas de una forma tentadora- **

La ojiplata abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente… ¿se sienta y dobla sus piernas de una forma _tentadora_?... entonces se dio cuenta que el sensei estaba ya interponiéndose en su espacio, asi que trato de escabullirse, pero a su espalda estaba la pared y… y… y el estaba delante de ella de esa forma tan cautivadora… no creo que este sea el momento de pensar en eso, se dio otro golpe mental.

-**es usted la que tiene un cuerpo demasiado desarrollado y es usted la que me trae completamente desequilibrado de mis acciones** – termino de decir el Uchiha con una sonrisa sínica y ojos brillosos. Hinata solo atino a quedarse como piedra, y aprovechando el desconcierto de su querida alumna, el pelinegro fue acortado su espacio vital y dirigió su boca al oído de la peliplata…

_Yo quiero ser tu profe mejor dicho profesor,  
el que te enseñe del amor  
lo que sabes y disimulas  
quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunte tu edad  
quiero volverme tan vulgar  
voy a engañarte tonta  
solo para tocarte un poco  
_

-**ahora puedes ver que eres tu la del problema mi querida señorita ****Hyūga**- completo en un susurro, mientras sus labios chocaban lascivamente con su oído, se sentía tan bien, y en un arrebato, el pelinegro tomo entre sus labios su oreja y dio un leve mordisco. Hinata quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decir ni como actuar. Un fuerte calor ascendió por todo el cuerpo de la ojiplata instalándose en sus mejillas, su piel se erizó con aquel contacto y el Uchiha pudo notarlo. Separándose un poco de ella la miro a los ojos pero estos estaban entre cerrados, como tratando de no dejar escapar "eso" que había sentido. Entonces Sasuke comprendió que no solo era él el que deseaba hacer lo que había hecho, y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a dirigir sus labios pero esta vez a los labios de la Hyūga.

_  
Ya ves así nunca sabrás de mi  
mi fantasía me describe así  
esa es la parte que no a visto nadie  
y que tu ahora conoces  
es que te veo y es mi reacción  
el pretender tener todo el control  
aprovecharme de ti me estimula  
apuntarte, mis trucos  
_

Hinata iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por esos labios deseosos, que acariciando con lentitud calló cualquier palabra que fuera a decir, de pronto sintió como una lengua intrusa delineaba los bordes de su boca, algo en ella aun quería negarse a esto, él pudo notar esto así que mordió levemente el labio inferior de la pelinegra, hinata gimió y Sasuke aprovechando esto adentro su lengua a la cavidad de la Hyūga. Se sentía tan bien, se sentía verdaderamente bien. Sus lenguas jugaban un placentero vaivén volviéndose cada vez más pasional el beso.

_  
Percibo en que momento te comienzas a mojar  
y entonces no puedo parar  
hasta sentir que te hago mía  
en el papel de ingenua  
tu te luces de verdad  
y yo comienzo a sospechar  
que eres mi alumna preferida  
y que caíste en mi trampa_

Hinata derrumbó cualquier muralla plantada y se dejo llevar por el montón de sensaciones placenteras que invadían en ese momento su cuerpo, dirigió entonces sus brazos al cuello del Uchiha y este enredo el cuerpo de su alumna en un posesivo abrazo. No supieron cuanto estuvieron así, solo cuando necesitaban aire fue que se vieron obligados a dejar tan placentera acción. La ojiluna solo pudo subir su mirada a esos oscuros ojos, y los vio nublados por el deseo y la lujuria. Él por su parte se dejo perder en la infinidad de esos ojos, la deseaba, más que a nada, deseaba hacerle tocar el cielo con las manos, deseaba poder delinear todo su cuerpo con sus manos. No pudo contenerse más así que dirigió su boca al níveo cuello de Hinata.

_  
"Quiero ser tu profesor"  
"Quiero ser tu profesor"_

-**sen…sensei… ¡ah!- **hinata intentaba que sus jadeos no escaparan, pero era realmente imposible. La boca de sasuke dejaba un rastro de calor y saliva a su paso, era algo que no podía contener. El Uchiha por su parte sonrió descaradamente entre beso y beso proporcionado a Hinata. Con una de sus piernas separó las de Hinata quedando así anclado en ella, dirigió una de sus manos a uno de los pechos de la pelinegra y empezó a masajearlo. –** Sas..sasuke..- **dijo mientras una de sus manos se posicionaba en la espalda del uchiha y sin querer se restregaba con él. En ese momento se percato de la hombría de su sensei. Así que se separó de él e intento decir algo, pero la vergüenza no la dejo, solo atinó a bajar su mirada avergonzada con un potente color carmesí en su rostro.

**-Go-gomen sensei, creo que m-me he pasado, esto j-jamás volverá a suceder- **y apresurada se dirigió a la puerta, pero el agarre fuerte del pelinegro la detuvo a tiempo. Ladeándola de nuevo la puso frente a él y dejando escapar un pesado suspiro dijo –** no te debes disculpar por nada, porque lo que aquí ha pasado no ha sido por tu culpa, no ha sido culpa de nadie-** la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos mientras que la acercaba a él **– y tendrá que suceder, porque te deseo hinata, te deseo ****Hyūga- **sentenció mientras tomaba el rostro de su alumna entre sus manos y de nuevo atrapaba sus labios.

_  
Yo quiero ser tu negro del camión  
yo quiero ser un cerdo picaron  
yo quiero hacerte las cosas mas sucias de modo elegante  
yo quiero que te toques para mi  
quiero tocarme y acabar en ti  
ahí si supieras como me emociona de solo pensarlo  
_

Ahora si que todo estaba cumplido, ahora si que no importaba nada, se dejó arrastrar por todo lo que su sensei le daba. La noche fue testigo de un deseo reprimido, un deseo que aunque un poco calculado fue liberador. Solo vahó condensado se dejaba ver por los ventanales del salón, y sonoros jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban a rededor. Quien podría creer lo que puede terminar el odio por una materia.

_  
"Quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunte tu edad  
quiero volverme tan vulgar  
voy a engañarte tonta  
solo para tocarte un poco!"  
_

**-otra vez perdiste el examen hinata-chan- **

**-Si sakura –san otra vez perdí el e-examen de m-matemáticas y otra vez m-me va a tocar ir a clases e-extras- **Dijo hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro. –**oe! Hinata tu eres la única que ríe sabiendo que te espera un martirio con el sensei- **una carcajada salió de los labios de la ojiluna –**hay sakura-san si s-supieras todo lo que una p-puede aprender en horas e-extras te sorprenderías.**

_  
Quiero ser, tu profesor  
quiero ser, tu profesor  
quiero ser, tu profesor  
quiero ser, tu profesor_

-**Ya te estabas un poco atrasada ¿no lo crees? Pensé que te ibas a perder nuestra clase diaria- **dijo el Uchiha mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Hinata–**como c-cree sensei que me i-iba a perder de sus f-fabulosas lecciones…- **promulgo mientras pasaba sus manos por el dorso descubierto de su sensei

Hinata aun seguía odiando las matemáticas, pero no podía negar que ahora le esta empezando a agradar un poquito más, porque gracias a ellas empezó a conocer lo bueno de las clases extras, lo bueno de tener un excelente profesor.

* * *

hola gente:

La verdad queria hacer esto un Lemmon pero es que... aun no he escrito uno y pues no quiero arriesgarme. Me gusta escuchar musica, por eso todos mis fanfics son song fics, es que son las canciones las que me dan las ideas. Solo espero que sea de su agrado y pues NO ME TIREN TOMATES TT-TT desde que estoy en esta pagina me ha entrado el bichito de escribir así que soy nueva en esto de escribir historias y todo su cuento.

No molesto más... Matta ne!!

* * *


End file.
